1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for data exchange in a transport system, where control commands from a control unit are transferred to a vehicle, and status messages from the vehicle to the control unit, where a changeover signal is provided by a signal generator, and the changeover signal is switched to a first data line and a second data line, and where the time sequence of the changeover signal is changed to transfer the control commands and/or the status messages via the changes.
The invention further relates to a vehicle system for data exchange in a transport system, where a control unit is arranged to transfer control commands to a vehicle, and a vehicle is arranged to transfer status messages to the control unit, and where a signal generator is connected to a first data line and a second data line and provides a changeover signal.
The terms “control commands” and “status messages” are understood to mean data transfers that are acknowledged or not acknowledged.
Within the meaning of the invention, the term “transport system” is understood to mean a system of conveyance with automatically controlled vehicles, the object of which is to transport material or personnel. By way of example, an electric suspended railway is a transport system. An electric suspended railway is a rail-bound conveyance system with individually powered vehicles. The vehicles can move autonomously and independently of one another on the rail system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In transport systems, a transport track, such as a rail system, is subdivided into sections, for preference into segments, where vehicles or transport wagons can move on these segments in almost any number desired.
In order for the behavior and therefore the travel profile of a transport wagon within the transport system, such as a production system for automobile manufacture, to be adapted to the different manufacturing processes, communication is necessary between a central system control and the transport wagons. It is a further advantage for the central system control if it is informed of the behavior of the transport wagons in real time.
A transport system and a method for data exchange in the transport systems is known from the technical description from the company LJU Automatisierungstechnik GmbH, “Transport wagon control system, Series ST-79x”. A disadvantage with this conventional method and device is that, for the communication from a control unit or a central system control respectively to the vehicles and vice versa, a separate control rail and a separate message rail must be used, where these exhibit an unsymmetrical data transfer, which is prone to faults.